


第三者

by 17miles



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17miles/pseuds/17miles
Summary: “只是因为输给我你就不想理我了吗？”Lleyton听见自己的声音像黄油刀一样刻薄，他很生气，他们之间的那段距离如同黑洞般让他感到不适，于是他向前走了两步，但又没有去拉Roger的手，或者把手放上他湿漉漉的脑袋，尽管他很想那样做。他看着Roger把叠好的毛巾拉开、再叠上，终于忍无可忍地撑上储柜，世界残酷，他要教Roger别想靠沉默逃掉一切事，何况这句话他已经憋了太久了：“所以你和Roddick待在一起，因为他只会输给你，是不是？”





	第三者

**Author's Note:**

> Lleyton Hewitt/Roger Federer  
> Andy Roddick/Roger Federer  
> 🐰🐮主，斜线有意义  
> 狗血言情

正午时分的球员公共餐厅总是挤满了人。队伍混乱却有序，在送餐窗口前弯成蛇形，空气中弥漫着一股食物的温暖气息，Lleyton有些乏味地坐着，戳弄盘中餐食，对面的椅子被拉开了，一只餐盘晃了晃，他抬起头，栗发的男孩迟疑地看着他，叽叽咕咕地讲了一串话。  
“呃……”Lleyton面露难色。“对不起，”那男孩有些不好意思地抿嘴笑了，这次是英语，“请问我能坐这吗？其他位子都有人了。”  
Lleyton点了点头，示意他随便坐，这餐桌有些太小了，如果可以的话，Lleyton不想和任何人坐在一起，他希望这人不要同他讲话，倒不是说Lleyton害怕和谁说话，不是，十五岁的Lleyton Hewitt是很有主见的，他讨厌很多事物，诸如和朋友们聚在一起傻笑、无休止地谈论姑娘、足球和美国职篮……他也不太喜欢打游戏，处在在这个所有男孩都为任天堂疯狂的年纪，他甚至不知道新一代的GameBoy有几种涂装。  
反正，无论如何，Lleyton也不是来苏黎世交朋友的。  
他把自己的盘子往身前拉了拉，顺着对面那人纤瘦的手指看上去，毫无防备地撞入一双深色的眼睛，那双眼也正看向他，“嗨，”Lleyton急促地打起招呼来，莫名不想让自己显得不合群、或者很蠢，毕竟他是偷瞄被发现的那个。“这两天天气真糟，”他随便找了个话题，“希望比赛日能出太阳。”  
“其实我觉得还好，”男孩向他展露笑容，说，“你一定不经常来这边吧？”  
“我是澳大利亚人，”Lleyton耸了耸肩，“你说呢？”  
“那可真远……”栗色头发感叹道，“我曾经还差点搬去澳大利亚。”  
“差点儿？”  
“因为我父亲的工作，不过他最终还是决定留在瑞士。”  
“所以你是瑞士人咯？”Lleyton问道。  
“是啊，但也不是百分之百的。”  
混血。Lleyton想，这实在不是什么新奇的事。他低下头，迅速地解决了自己的那份意大利面和奶酪焙果，打算离开，那男孩从食物中抬起脑袋，笑着和他说了句再见，“再见，”Lleyton回应道，他又站了一会儿，便转身往餐盘回收处攒动的人群中走去。

再见面是在赛场上，Lleyton不想承认自己在看见那张脸的瞬间感到一阵高兴，像划亮火柴。  
Roger Federer，他在心底默念这个名字，握着球拍走上前去。他们仪式性地隔着网袋相对而站，投币挑边，他看到Roger冲他小小地微笑了一下，眼睛弯弯的，模样很可爱。Lleyton很想问问Roger是否认出他了，是否还记得两人在餐厅见过，但赛场实在不是个聊天的好地方，比赛开始了，他们各自回到底线，Lleyton发了第一个球，单手反拍——他从一个个回球中摘取对手的信息——正手很好、发球也不错，就是失误有点多，6-4，Lleyton很快赢下了第一盘，这场球似乎比他打过的所有赛局都快，赛场上的Roger和之前大不相同、简直判若两人，这倒也不是说之前Lleyton就有多了解他了。  
Roger的击球漂亮利落，带着一股狠劲，失误时不高兴都写在脸上，他看起来有百分之八十的时间都生着自己的气，而这只是让他打丢更多本能得分的好球。  
局休时，Lleyton坐在长椅上，拿着毛巾擦拭汗水，观众席上稀稀拉拉地散落着几个人，他往澳大利亚队占据的一角看去，Darren Cahill赞许地点了点头，他的教练看起来对他颇具信心，但Lleyton不想让自己高兴得太早，他仰头喝水，目光不由自主地投往场地的另一边，Roger没忙着打理自己，只是静静坐着，任由汗湿的卷发搭在额角，不动不笑。  
第二盘瑞士人的失误少了很多，他们轮流保发，让比分持平到6-6，然后Roger赢下抢七局，接下来是第三盘，6-4,6-7,4-6，Lleyton输掉了比赛。  
“没事，”Darren在更衣室里拍着他的肩膀安慰道，“瑞士根本凑不出像样的双打队伍，我们会晋级的。”  
“我没不高兴，”Lleyton说，这是实话，但他也没有很高兴，那当然了。他打他自己的网球，也没弄丢什么不该弄丢的比分，Lleyton知道他只是需要继续磨炼球技，“Roger打得更好。”  
他说这话时，Roger正换好了一件干净的Polo衫，往这边走来，他们短暂地对视了片刻，“嘿，”Lleyton试图让自己听起来满不在乎，“Darren，抱歉，我想——”  
“你们认识？”他的教练看着那瑞士男孩收拾妥当地站在一边，一副等着要和Lleyton说话的样子，有些惊奇地发问。  
“认识——”“不算认识。”  
“不算认识？”Roger睁着棕色的大眼睛看着Lleyton，神情复杂，Lleyton这才发现他的眼睛真的好看极了，宛如某种驯顺的草食性动物，既湿润又温柔，睫毛像粉红湖边的芒草一样长。  
“我——”  
“好了好了，”Darren拍打着两人的脑袋，“友好些，男孩们，我猜你们还要说上几分钟？”  
“你先走吧。”Lleyton抗拒地说。  
Darren离开了，更衣室变得空荡荡的，他们相对沉默了好一会儿，最终还是Roger忍不住开口问道，“所以……‘不算认识’？”  
“别评判我，”Lleyton把网球包甩上肩膀，“我连你的名字都不知道。”  
“Roger Federer。你可以叫我Roger。”  
“我现在已经知道了，”Lleyton有些烦躁地说，“Roger。”  
Roger于是又露出了那种让Lleyton很没办法的笑容，他们并肩走进苏黎世九月的阳光中，正是午餐时间，公园里人来人往，却没人往他俩这多看上一眼。  
“你今天还有比赛吗？”Roger问道。  
“没了。”Lleyton踢着地上的一片落叶，“你呢？”  
“晚点儿还有一场单打，和意大利的Nohuel Fracassi。”  
“那是谁，”Lleyton语带刻薄，“我没听说过。”  
“嘿，”Roger笑出声来，直到这时，Lleyton才意识到自己说这莽撞的话或许只是想再次逗笑Roger。“这是青少年杯，又不是巡回赛，谁又听说过谁呢？”  
“你的比赛在几点钟？”  
“下午六点，十三号场地，”Roger答道，“你要来看吗？”  
Lleyton转头看他，“我为什么要去看？”  
Roger没介意，反而说了一句不相干的话，“你生气了吗？”  
“我为什么要生气？”Lleyton沿用之前的句式，自己也忍不住想要微笑，他不知道，他明明刚输掉一场球，但他只是感到心情不错，这大概是因为阳光温暖，空气好得要命，闻起来像颗切开的橙子；或者是由于他们要去吃饭了，吃饭总是令人愉悦。  
“因为我赢了你。”Roger语带淘气。  
“你也没有赢我很多好吗？”  
“赢一分也是赢。你生气了吗？”  
“那是我会做的最后一件事。”Lleyton冷静地说。  
“那真可惜，”Roger 不无忧伤地摇了摇头，“本来我是想说，你要是生气的话，我就请你吃冰激凌作为补偿。”  
“或者，”Lleyton指出，“你只是自己想吃。”  
这话让Roger凑过来，佯装恼火地用肩膀撞了撞他。那天剩下的时间里，他们都忙着各自的事，Lleyton的训练在七点钟结束，他在简餐店随手买了个看起来还算好吃的法式火腿三明治，一边吃一边乱逛，等他反应过来时，已经逛到十三号场地了，他的双腿自有想法。Lleyton悄悄地溜进去，坐往观众席的角落，看着Roger从那个意大利的Nohuel Fracassi手里赢下最后几个球，盘分停在6-1，Roger看起来打得很轻松，主裁宣布获胜方时，他举起球拍傻笑，像个叼飞盘的小狗一样欢快地在球场上转了好几个圈。  
但第一盘却打了个3-6，Lleyton有些好笑地想，他是不是永远得输掉头一局？  
世界青少年杯说道底还是个小赛事，打完就完事了，Lleyton走下观众席，让Roger看见他，Roger仰着头和他的教练说完了最后几句话，便雀跃地小跑过来，“我之前没找到你。”他一只手摘下发带，摸了摸眉毛，Lleyton发现这是Roger一个习惯性的小动作。  
“我才来的，”Lleyton说，“你的补偿还有效吗？”  
“什么补偿？”Roger一脸茫然。  
Lleyton简直要翻白眼了。  
“冰激凌。”  
“噢，”Roger的脸皱起来，这让Lleyton的心沉下去大半截，亏他中午还是考虑到Roger要打比赛才不让他吃的。  
“他们，呃、他们让我去见一个记者，”Roger抱歉地说，“现在。”  
“好吧。”Lleyton耸了耸肩，他觉得他要是为一只冰激凌失望那可就太傻了，但他就是感到一阵无法修补的失望。Roger伸出手，拉住他的手腕，这奏效了，“明天好吗？”他低声问道。  
Lleyton说好。

现在看来，他们之间的第一个约定预示着很多事。

第二天，Lleyton一整天也没见到那个叫Roger Federer的瑞士人，他打完了自己的两局比赛，直到晚上才开始思索这件事。如果他想，他可以问Darren要瑞士队的领队电话号，用酒店一楼的座机打过去，总能找到Roger。但这又意味着什么呢？  
如Darren所言，没有第二个不错的单打选手、双打也缺乏经验的瑞士队很快止步在第十五名，这是个什么奖杯也拿不到的名次。Lleyton有些后悔没有向Roger询问关于他的更多讯息，他几岁了？他只知道Roger住在瑞士，但他连他住在哪个市都不知道，他没有手机，Roger肯定也没有，但如果知道住址的话，他们至少可以写信，尽管瑞士和澳洲隔得那么远。  
现在回想起来，Lleyton知道的关于Roger的一切，似乎只有他的名字。  
不过这也足够了，Lleyton心想，如果他们继续打下去的话。他会在青少年组崭露头角、转职业，参加正赛，拿下澳洲第一，然后是世界第一。如果他们继续打下去，一定会再见面的。

待续


End file.
